Grape Soda, Prompt Taxi, and Walking on the Roof
by CheatingAtMonkeyBall
Summary: Oneshot / "I have a question for you Ms. Coyne..." / Fadam FLUFF... No more, no less. / Warning: a few curse words ahead!


Grape Soda, Prompt Taxi, and Walking on the Roof

* * *

Fiona Coyne moaned to herself when her alarm went off, signaling that it was about time for her to get to work. She turned over to wake her boyfriend-of-way-too-many-years-to-count-at-seven-in-the-morning only to find him not there. _Oh well…_ she thought with a shrug, _I guess he just didn't want to wake me._ She took a second glance at the still blaring alarm to see that it was seven-thirty and much too late for a shower before work. Either that or she could skip breakfast, but after suffering that eating disorder her junior year of college (at Toronto U with aforementioned boyfriend,) she figured it would be best to stink and not worry him.

The curly-haired brunette dragged her feet to the kitchen and took out a glass for a wake up call. Pouring her favourite glass of Aussie that bubbled under her breath and smelled of grape, she inhaled the drink with great vigor before coughing it back up after realising it wasn't what she wanted. "Fuck it, Torres…" she mumbled disdainfully under her breath once she had finished choking up what could only be grape soda. Adam must have pulled a stunt to try to get her to stop drinking… again. After grumpily chewing on some toast for a while, she re-entered the room they shared for a change in outfit. Fiona couldn't work for a fashion company in pajamas - even if they were super cute and flattered her butt - despite the fact she owned the company. Finally she was about to leave for work in a pair of black skinny jeans and a denim vest over a light yellow shirt when she read the note that was on the door to the garage. In Adam's squiggly writing was the message: _Took the car today, sorry. Prompt Taxi is half off though! 201-8660_

_Screw Prompt Taxi!_ she growled in her mind, shredding the piece of paper off the door. Now she would be late for work, and it's all his fault. She had even told him she had an important meeting this morning. She opened her cell phone and dialed the number for the taxi before texting Adam a little message that said "You're dead." Fiona cursed loudly; today was going to suck. Whenever she had a bad start it never went well for her, but that's probably just some of her "crazy" drawing in the bad luck.

Five minutes later the taxi arrived, and she supposed she could now take back what she said in high school about the taxi service being inefficient. A man with a Jersey accent asked with a flirtatious voice where she wanted to go. Slowly she recited the address and sank into the chair. "Tough day, sweetheart?" the man asked with an amused smile reflecting in the mirror.

Fiona sighed, "You have no idea…"

"Hey, it'll get better," the man said with an assured tone. Fiona scoffed at that, knowing her own luck and misfortune. The man was wearing a familiar beanie that she could vaguely recall seeing in high school at one point and sunglasses. He looked oddly suspicious, but Fiona didn't think too far into it.

After a calming ride to a small two-story building that looked too much like that school she went to with Bobby, the driver stopped and got out of the car. Scurrying to her door, he opened it. Fiona stood and was about to ask where she was when he handed her a piece of paper. She assumed it was the fare which she was not about to pay when she read the note. Once she looked up, the man had closed the door to the taxi and was driving away.

The note read with a riddling tone: _The roof supplies your answers._

Fiona was beyond frustrated now, and she was determined to ignore the note and call another cab. Two things stopped her: one - she only knew that one taxi company's number, and two - curiosity was killing her. She was Fiona Coyne; she was known to be drawn to things she shouldn't be. Growling, the girl stamped up the stairs - heels clack-clacking - determined to whoop somebody's ass real soon. Upon reaching the top of the stairs and pulling on the wooden door to lead to the roof, Fiona stuck her head out the hole and scanned the area. When no shadows were found, she crawled out to better investigate.

She almost had a heart-attack when a strong pair of arms hugged her from behind, but it was short-lived when she realized who they belonged to. "Adam, you ass!" Fiona pulled away from her boyfriend who grinned knowingly at her blushing face.

The boy wrapped an arm around her shoulder and took her to the edge of the roof. "Look at this view, Fi," he whispered, and she could barely pick up what he was saying. Fiona stared over the edge to the city covered in a blanket of fresh rain that came from last night. Though it was still a bit dark from the few storm clouds up in the sky, the city looked absolutely beautiful from up here.

Of course, she wasn't about to admit to that. "Adam, you've made me late for a super important meeting, and I don't even have some liquid happiness to stop me from killing you. I swear to God if you brought me up here just to look at the city you are—" Her rant was interrupted by a pair of soft lips connecting with hers.

Adam pulled away gently and smiled like he had won the lottery. "It's five in the morning, dear," he said bemusedly. Fiona raised a hand and slapped him before shrugging his arm off her shoulder. "Okay… I deserved that. That's not why you're here though."

Fiona crossed her arms, still extremely aggravated that he put her through hell and beyond while at the same time fooling her into missing a decent hour of sleep. "Then what exactly did you have in mind?" She growled through clinched teeth.

"Well," Adam started without any sign of fear in his voice, "since you're here… take a few steps to your left." Before Fiona could question him, he shifted her to the side a bit. "There! Now the light's making that twinkle in your eye even more obvious… okay, I have a question for you Ms. Coyne, my beloved girlfriend for eight steady years now. Choose you to answer it, well, I'm going to make you answer it."

Fiona raised a suspicious eyebrow. "Surely nothing's so important a question to drive me all the way—"

"Fiona," Adam stuck his left hand in his pocket and knelt on one knee, "do you want to marry me?" His left hand returned in her vision, holding a black velvet box. He opened it carefully revealing a stunning three caret diamond ring with a gold trim.

The brunette Coyne gave a surprised gasp before snatching the ring up and fingering it gingerly, admiring it's beauty. "A-Adam… you?" She rubbed at her eyes and pinched her right hip. "It's so gorgeous…"

The man leaned his forehead against his lover. "Only the finest of jewels for my princess." She stared into his baby blue eyes which stared back at her. "It's no scene from a fairytale, but I'm still trying… what do you say?"

Fiona looked deep into Adam's eyes and could tell hers were glistening with tears. She could only think to exclaim loudly and repetitively, "Yes!" She embraced her now fiancée with great force. "Yes! Yes!" He possessively claimed her lips and she aggressively pushed back, lust taking over the heated moment. For a while it kind of stayed that way with them cuddling each other and kissing passionately until Fiona pulled away when it started to hurt to hold her breath. They rested against each other's forehead to catch their breaths. "Adam…" she whispers after a while, "how did you pull this off?"

Adam smiled and shrugged. "Eli." His best friend never let him down.

* * *

Okay, so some sappy happy fluffy Fadam proposal-ness! Woohoo! Bet this is one of the first Degrassi proposals without drama attached to it 0.0 OMB! Okay, I might just continue this with an explanation from Adam's side… but right now it's three in the morning. M friends kept me up to video chat, so I'm beat.


End file.
